Lies
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk menerima seluruh kebohongan Jongin. Disaat Sehun memutuskan membalas perselingkuhan Jongin, Chanyeol selalu ada sebagai bonekanya. Mana akhirnya yang akan dipilih Sehun? Jongin yang menduakannya atau Chanyeol yang mencintainya sejak dulu./KaiHun/ChanHun.
1. Chapter 1

**LIES**

.

.

.

Hope you like it.

.

.

Warning : Alur lambat, typo berserakan, gaje, GS, dekaka.

.

Don't like don't read

.

 **Ps. Saran deh sambil dengerin lagunya jukai – anata ga ita mori, instrumental aika sad song, sama why-secondhand serenade.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menguap bosan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Latte_ miliknya sudah habis dan kekasihnya belum juga terlihat. Gadis bermata coklat ini menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan mencoba menelpon Jongin-kekasihnya.

' _Halo.'_

Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar suara musik yang memekikkan telinga sebagai latar belakang jawaban Jongin. dia melirik jam tangan warna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan angka sembilan, kemudian tersenyum miris selanjutnya.

' _Krys, cepat bergegaslah ke bar dan jangan menghubungiku terus. Aku menunggumu, darl.'_

Kemudian suara 'tut' menyebalkan yang mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, ah mungkin hanya suara Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas, Jongin melupakan janji mereka lagi. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali.

Mengambil tasnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, Sehun berdiri dan beranjak dari cafe yang seharusnya menjadi tempat ia dan Jongin bertemu.

Namun Jongin masih di kehidupannya sendiri sekarang, oh mungkin juga beberapa waktu yang akan datang. Dengan Krystal, bukan dengan Sehun. menghabiskan malam malam panas bersama Krystal, dan Sehun akan menjadi orang bodoh yang tetap berdiri disana, yang tetap menunggu Jongin kembali padanya hanya untuk pergi lagi.

Karena Sehun, hanya akan tersenyum atas segala kebohongan Jongin.

.

 **-NO ONE BUT YOU—**

.

Sehun melangkah menuju sebuah bar, bar yang biasa digunakan oleh Jongin dan wanita wanitanya. Kakinya yang dibalut ankle boots warna coklat menyapu trotoar. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut celana jeans panjang dan baju pendek tanpa lengan dengan tali spagetti namun menggoda banyak orang.

Sehun itu cantik, tapi Jongin sudah terlalu buta untuk melihat apa yang dia miliki dan malah mengejar yang lain. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, saat dia sudah kehilangan apa yang telah dia genggam, baru Jongin menyesali semuanya. Ya mungkin.

Sehun sudah berada di dalam bar saat melihat Jongin tengah bercumbu dengan seorang gadis di kursi sudut bar. Sehun memandangnya sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah seorang bartender yang telah dia kenal.

"Yo Sehun!" sapa pemuda itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan menunggu pemuda itu menyerahkan cocktail pesanannya.

"Dia sudah berada disini sejak dua jam lalu." Ucap sang bartender.

"Ya, Kris. Dia melewatkan bertemu denganku tadi." Sahut Sehun tenang sambil menyesap minumannya.

Kris berhenti mengelap gelas berkaki panjang di tangannya hanya untuk menatap Sehun miris.

"Kau harusnya berhenti melarangku membunuhnya, _lil'sist_." Ucap Kris, matanya memandang Jongin yang entah sejak kapan menindih wanita tadi. "Kau hanya harus mengangguk dan aku bersedia mendekam di penjara untukmu."

Sehun tertawa sambil mengusap tangan Kris.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kris. Kita bukan lagi adik kakak."

Sehun menyangga dagunya sambil menatap Kris. Dulu dia dan Kris adalah kakak adik, oh mungkin juga sekarang. Tapi Sehun tidak mengakuinya, dia terlalu sakit hati kepada ayah yang sekarang berada di canada karena perbuatannya hingga ibunya terluka dan memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Ayah mereka bermain wanita dibelakang ibunya, dan hal itu mampu memancing amarah sang ibu. ibunya depresi hingga memutuskan bunuh diri. Dan yah, beginilah keadaan Sehun sekarang.

Tinggal di sebuah apartement yang dia biayai bersama sahabatnya. berbeda jauh dengan Kris yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan gangnam. Sehun tidak kekurangan, harta dari ibunya lebih dari cukup untuk membiayainya hura-hura sampai Sehun memiliki cicit.

"Sehun, tinggallah bersamaku." Pinta Kris.

Sehun menoleh ketika Kai menggendong Krystal-wanita tadi- ke sebuah lorong yang berisi deretan kamar untuk pelanggan yang akan melakukan 'this and that', dia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Pembicaraan selesai, Kris." Ucap Sehun datar.

Dia merogoh saku celananya, menaruh uang di meja dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya sendu, meninggalkan Jongin yang bersenang senang bersama orang lain, dan meninggalkan serpihan hatinya yang mati ditempat itu.

.

 **-LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE—**

.

Sehun melempar tasnya ke sofa tanpa peduli Luhan yang berseru protes karena kaget. Dia melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, begitu mendapat apa yang dia inginkan, Sehun membanting pintu kulkas hingga Luhan kembali berteriak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelahnya.

"Seseorang menghabiskan satu malam panas lagi." Gumam Sehun sebelum menegak air di botol.

Luhan menghela nafas masih dengan menggonta ganti chanel televisi, "Aku tidak paham jalan pikiranmu, nona sayang."

Gadis yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus partner apartement itu tidak menjawab malah kembali meneguk air mineral dengan cepat.

"Hey hey, _slow down, babe_."

Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Luhan dan menyempatkan menjawab sebelum kembali menghabiskan airnya.

"Aku baru minum tadi, aku harus tetap sadar jika tidak ingin bergerak membunuh Jongin sekarang."

Luhan tertawa atas ucapan Sehun. menjadi sahabat Sehun sejak _Junior high school_ membuatnya memahami luar dalam nona Wu Sehun dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tahu kau lelah mendengarku mengatakan ini, aku juga cukup lelah menasehatimu, tapi serius Sehun, kau tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan kalian?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati, meski dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikata-

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau perbuatan ibuku salah."

Nah itu, Luhan tahu jawaban Sehun tapi tetap bertanya. Dulu, saat mereka masih Junior high school, Luhan begitu kagum pada Sehun. dia cantik, pintar, ramah dan kaya. Keluarganya juga terlihat baik baik saja. Luhan bahkan berpikir akan menyerahkan jiwanya hanya untuk menjadi seorang Wu Sehun.

Namun semua itu tidak lagi berada di pikiran Luhan. Luhan sangat ingat, saat itu mereka baru sekitar satu minggu masuk Senior high school. Luhan tinggal di asrama hingga tidak bisa terlalu sering bertemu dengan Sehun selain di sekolah karena anak itu lebih memilih tinggal di rumah megahnya.

Saat itu hujan deras, dia menemukan Sehun yang menggigil di depan kamar asramanya. Luhan dengan cepat membawa Sehun ke dalam kamarnya, menyelimuti gadis itu dan memeluk Sehun yang terisak.

Saat itu tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Luhan, Sehun yang tidak pernah dia lihat dalam keadaan itu bercerita dengan terbata. Bercerita tentang ibunya yang bunuh diri karena perselingkuhan ayahnya. Lebih lagi, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menemukan mayat ibunya yang telah memucat terendam di bak kamar mandi.

Luhan ikut menangis saat itu, Sehun sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Dan melihat adiknya dalam keadaan itu juga membuatnya marah.

Setelah beberapa hari, Sehun telah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Ya, mungkin dia tetap cantik dan ramah. Tapi bagi Luhan yang telah lama mengenal Sehun, gadis itu berubah. Dia jadi lebih tegar dan ketus sewaktu waktu.

Saat kelas dua, Sehun resmi berpacaran dengan Jongin. Luhan sangat berharap pada Jongin waktu itu. pemuda tan itu terlihat sangat menyayangi Sehun. apalagi hubungan mereka yang terus bertahan hingga universitas. Tapi Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya melongo tidak percaya.

Sehun pada semester empat memberitahunya tentang perselingkuhan Jongin dengan kakak tingkat bernama Krystal, jika dihitung mungkin sudah sekitar satu tahun hubungan gelap sejak saat itu.

Itu membuatnya terkejut, tapi yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah, Sehun bercerita tanpa beban. Seolah mengatakan kalau anjing itu hewan dan semangka itu bahasa inggrisnya _water melon_. Dan hal tersebut sedikitnya membuat Luhan takut jika jika Sehun mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Setelah mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Jongin, benar benar memiliki satu sisi yang membuat Luhan angkat tangan.

Dan semua hal itu membentuk mental Sehun menjadi seperti Sehun yang duduk disampingnya sambil menonton film tanpa beban ini.

"Oke, nona sayang, hamba mengerti." Gurau Luhan.

Sehun melemparkan botol kosong itu ke keranjang sampah disebelah televisi lalu menyelonjorkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Sehun mengerling ke arah jam tangannya dan tersenyum misterius. Dan itu pertanda buruk bagi Luhan.

"Oh tidak, jangan lagi Sehun."

Sehun tertawa melihat Luhan yang mulai gelagapan.

"Ini akan menyenangkan, nona sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan seringainya. Dia mulai membuka tasnya untuk menemukan ponsel putihnya.

"Aku kadang benar benar takut padamu, hun." Celetuk Luhan saat Sehun sudah menemukan ponselnya.

"Ayolah Lu, kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membalas bajingan tengik seperti Jongin?"

Luhan merebut ponsel Sehun membuat Sehun merengut padanya. Hal yang paling baik saat ini bukanlah memancing amarah Sehun, tapi mengamankan ponsel dan kunci mobil Sehun adalah yang utama.

"Jongin benar benar akan membunuh Chanyeol kali ini, hun." Protes Luhan.

Sehun berdecak, " _C'mon_ Luhan, aku bahkan bisa membuat Jongin mati kutu sebelum berhasil menyentuh Chanyeol."

Luhan menyetujuinya namun tetap tak habis pikir. Kemarin, Sehun berciuman dengan Chanyeol didepan Jongin. Sehun itu benar benar cari mati, Luhan yang berada disamping Sehun saja sudah hampir serangan Jantung.

Seperti yang diharapkan, Jongin mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol dan hampir meninju wajah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan seringai menyebalkan sebelum ucapan Sehun membuatnya berhenti. Luhan berani bersumpah dia melihat wajah Jongin memucat.

"Lalu kalau kau memukul Chanyeol karena menciumku, apa yang harus kulakukan pada wanitamu yang bercinta denganmu, sayang?"

Sehun berucap seperti itu dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa yang malah membuat Luhan serasa kehilangan detak jantungnya. Dibayangan Luhan, Jongin akan bersujud dan mengakui salahnya. Tapi Sehun berucap, 'Bercanda sayang' –menyebalkan, menurut Luhan- yang membuat Jongin mendengus dan menarik Sehun entah kemana.

Dan Luhan akan berusaha sebisanya untuk membuat Sehun tidak menggila seperti itu.

" _Please_ Sehun, jangan melakukan hal gila seperti itu lagi." Pinta Luhan, " _I beg you_ , Sehunna."

Sehun mendengus sebelum melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, wajahnya cemberut dengan mulut yang dikerucutkan. Luhan terkekeh dan mencubit bibir adiknya gemas.

"Rasakan!" ucap Luhan pada Sehun yang meringis dan berteriak dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

 **-===—**

"Sayang maaf ya kemarin aku lelah sekali setelah bekerja, aku lupa punya janji denganmu." Ucap Jongin begitu dia duduk dihadapan Sehun yang sibuk dengan jus jeruknya.

Sehun mendongak dan mengangguk lucu.

"Oke, aku kemarin juga tidak jadi datang. Aku merasa sakit tapi tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselmu mati."

' _Tentu saja kau lelah setelah bercinta dengan jalang itu, brengsek.'_

"Kau sakit? Apa sekarang kau baik baik saja?" tanya Jongin khawatir, tangannya menangkup dahi Sehun untuk memastikan suhu tubuh kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut saat melihat kekhawatiran Jongin, dia merasa muak dengan sikap Jongin yang berbeda di depan dan dibelakangnya. Namun tidak bisa memungkiri, dia masih memiliki sepercik rasa cinta pada bajingan dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak apa apa, Jongin. Kemarin aku tidur awal dan sudah sembuh sekarang." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum yang menampakkan _eyesmile_ nya.

" _Aigoo uri_ Sehunnie manis sekali." Jongin tersenyum sambil menggusak rambut coklat Sehun.

Dari kejauhan ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan interaksi Jongin-Sehun.

"Kau pikir sampai kapan Sehun akan menahannya?" tanya Luhan pada orang disampingnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pastikan aku yang akan menguliti si brengsek itu." Kris menjawab. Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada.

Luhan ikut bersandar disebelah Kris sambil menghela nafas, "Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk menghentikan perbuatan gila Sehun lagi."

Kris mengangguk, dia tentu tahu tentang masalah Sehun Chanyeol dan Jongin tempo lalu. Dia juga harus menahan emosinya saat melihat Jongin masuk bar tempatnya bekerja dengan Krystal. Kris harus terus begitu hingga Sehun bergerak sendiri. Karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan adik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku lebih rela jika Sehun bersama dengan Chanyeol daripada sibrengsek itu."

Luhan berdiri dari posisi bersandarnya, menghadap Kris dan pamit menuju perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap tajam dua orang itu.

"Kau hanya perlu meluapkan yang sebenarnya, _lil'sist_."

 **-00000—**

Sehun sungguh muak berada diposisi sekarang ini. dimana dia duduk disebelah orang yang sangat dibencinya. Ya, Sehun digeret oleh pengawal suruhan ayahnya untuk makan malam bersama. Kris tidak disini, dan itu semakin membuat dongkol hatinya. Kakaknya itu tidak pernah mau berada diantara Sehun dan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun?"

"Baik, tuan."

Hati Sehun perih saat mengatakannya. Dia sungguh merindukan pria tua ini. tapi dia tidak bisa beranjak sekedar memeluk ayahnya atahupun memanggil ayah karena masa lalu itu.

Ayahnya baru kembali dari Kanada setelah sekian tahun melakukan pelarian –menurutnya. Meski membencinya, Sehun kadang merindukan ayahnya saat akan beranjak tidur. mengingat ketika mereka masih tertawa bahagia bersama.

"Sehun, apa kau masih marah pada ayah?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia pikir dengan sikapnya itu ayahnya akan memahami kemarahannya.

Wu Changmin meletakkan garpu yang dipegangnya dengan pelan, dia menatap tangannya yang telah bergaris dan memucat. Dia sudah semakin tua.

"Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, nak. Tentang kebenaran semua ini. tapi ini bukan saatnya. Kuharap kau bersabar."

Sehun menatap ayahnya akhirnya. Dengan mata yang menyala karena amarah.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggu untuk kebenaran yang takkan berubah?" Sehun berucap dingin. Tangannya yang memegang gelas mengerat hingga berwarna putih.

Changmin menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali, dadanya sesak hanya karena mengingat kemarahan yang diterimanya dari putri semata wayangnya selama ini.

"Sehun ayah mohon, berhentilah memandang semua hal dari sudut pandangmu. Ini semua tidak benar, nak. Kau salah."

Changmin merasa tenggorokannya sakit, air matanya seakan memaksa keluar. Tapi sekuat tenaga ditahan olehnya. Tidak, tidak saat ini. Changmin tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kali ini apa? Kau akan mengatakan kalau ibuku yang menyuruhmu berselingkuh atahu malah ibuku yang berselingkuh?!" teriak Sehun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, "BAJINGAN!"

"JANGAN MENYEBUTKU BAJINGAN, JALANG!"

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya, belum pernah sekalipun Sehun mengumpatinya seperti ini. dulu Sehun tidak seperti ini, dulu Changmin pun tidak begini, tapi hal itu mengubah segalanya, termasuk pengendalian emosinya yang sering tak terkontrol.

Sehun membeku. Ya, dia akui dia salah telah memanggil ayahnya seperti itu. tapi apa ayahnya juga harus membalas menyebutnya jalang? Hatinya sakit. Dihadapannya ini, bukanlah ayah yang dulu pernah dia banggakan. Dan Sehun akui juga, dirinya bukan Sehun dimasa lalu lagi.

Changmin menghela nafas, merasa emosinya benar benar mudah dipancing akhir akhir ini. masalah perusahaan dan masalah keluarganya mengikis pengendaliannya.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya, nak. Yang jelas, semua yang kau pikirkan tentangku salah." Ucap Changmin lemah.

' _Pyarrr'_

Sehun membanting gelasnya, nafasnya terengah dan tatapannya menajam.

"Mudah sekali untukmu mengatakan kau tidak bersalah, lebih baik kau beritahu aku tentang kebenaran yang kau maksud baru seret aku kehadapanmu, tuan!"

Kemudian suara debuman pintu mengakhiri perbincangan menegangkan mereka.

"Jaejong- _ah_ , apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Kakinya yang dibalut heels putih menghentak disepanjang jalanan yang sepi. Kembali dia mengingat masa lalunya, mulai dari Sehun yang merasa hidupnya begitu sempurna, hingga perasaan tak dianggap dan diasingkan yang muncul semenjak ibunya menutup mata.

Angin membelai surai coklat sepunggungnya, mengingatkannya pada hari dimana dia dan Jongin pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Saat itu, mereka masih polos dan naif. Sehun sungguh merindukan saat saat dimana mereka dimabuk cinta, pulang sekolah bersama, kencan setiap malam minggu dan ciuman pertama mereka dibawah pohon ginko.

Sehun sejenak seperti melupakan semua masalahnya ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sehun mencintai Jongin, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Meskipun hatinya perih saat mengetahui Jongin dan Krystal menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya, Sehun tetap dengan bodoh menunggu Jongin kembali dengan senyum idiot dan tangan terbuka.

Saat Sehun bercerita pada Luhan tentang hubungan Jongin dan Krystal, bukannya dia tidak sakit hati. Demi Tuhan Sehun benar benar sakit hati. Dia bertahan seperti orang bodoh ini bukan hanya untuk pembuktian tentang perbuatan ibunya, tapi juga karena Sehun masih mencintai Jongin.

Meski Sehun mengelak, meski Sehun muak pada Jongin, cintanya tetap sama. Dia mencintai Jongin, meskipun rasa itu menipis, Sehun tahu dia masih memilikinya.

Namun, Sehun tetap tidak bisa menolak godaan batinnya untuk membalas Jongin. untuk membalas ayahnya. Sehun hanya ingin, kejadian yang menimpa ibunya tidak lagi membayanginya untuk menjadi perempuan tegar. Oh, Luhan lebih menyebut perbuatannya gila alih alih tegar.

Yang jelas, meskipun cintanya semakin hari semakin terkikis. Sehun masih merasakan cintanya pada Jongin. Dan itu membuatnya bertahan.

Sehun akan bertahan hingga saat itu, hingga saat Sehun tidak lagi merasakan cinta dihatinya. Sehun akan tersenyum pada Jongin, memeluk pemuda itu dengan tangisnya yang bukan berarti Sehun sedih, tapi air matanya saat itu adalah tanda. Bahwa Sehun sudah melepaskan Kim Jongin.

Hingga saat Sehun merelakan Kim Jongin dari hidupnya.

Setetes air mata yang jatuh membuat Sehun sadar dari lamunannya, dia mendongak dan mendapati dirinya berada di depan gedung apartement Jongin.

Kakinya melangkah masuk, menunggu lift terbuka sambil kembali melamun. Kali ini, Sehun mengingat kondisi ibunya. Tubuh wanita itu begitu dingin, Sehun bahkan masih merasa dingin yang menjalar dari tangannya ketika mengingat hal itu.

Tentu saja, terendam berjam jam di bak mandi, apa yang kau harapkan dari kematian seperti itu?

' _ting'_

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Krystal yang melangkah keluar dari lift sambil menunduk mengacak tasnya. Mungkin perempuan itu tidak menyadari Sehun berada tepat dihadapannya, karena Krystal hanya lewat dengan gerutuan kecil.

Sehun memasuki lift, menekan tombol dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dia tersenyum miris, Sehun hanya ingin berdua dengan Jongin sekarang. Namun kehadiran Krystal yang sudah jelas dari apartement Jongin membuat hatinya lebih sesak.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, perempuan itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu nomor 1204. Itu tanggal saat Jongin menyatakan cintanya.

"Sehun?"

Jongin berucap bingung saat mendapati Sehun didepan kamar apartementnya. Sehun itu jarang main ke apartementnya. Biasanya mereka bertemu di luar, ya meski lebih sering tidak jadi karena 'kesibukan' seorang Kim Jongin.

Sehun menubruk Jongin dengan pelukannya, dia menangis. Jongin segera merangkul tubuh kekasih resminya itu kedalam apartement setelah menutup pintu. Dia membawa Sehun ke sofa masih dengan memeluknya.

"Hey, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin lembut. Tangannya mengusap rambut dan punggung Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku-"

Ucapan Sehun tidak berlanjut. Sehun tengah kebingungan. Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa karena ayahnya? Atahu karena dia bertemu Krystal? Atahu malah karena mendapati Jongin memperlakukannya tak jauh beda seperti sebelum bertemu Krystal? Ya, Sehun merasa lebih sakit hati saat Jongin masih bertindak seperti kekasih baik dan pengertian.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Dia tidak berbohong, karena kenyataannya, Sehun merindukan Jongin. merindukan Jongin yang hanya menjadi miliknya dan tidak terbagi dengan orang lain.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan membawa Sehun untuk memandangnya. Dia mengusap linangan air mata di wajah cantik Sehun.

"Kau berbohong, Sehun. kita sudah lama bersama, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

' _Ya! Kau tidak tahu apa apa Jongin! kau tidak tahu tentang keluargaku dan kau tidak tahu kalau aku mengetahui perselingkuhanmu!'_ batin Sehun meraung.

"Aku hanya mengalami masalah dengan temanku." Bohong Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Sehun pelan. " _Arra, arra_."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan jemarinya menyusuri wajah Jongin. matanya berkaca-kaca. Apakah dimasa depan nanti Sehun masih bisa menyentuh Jongin? apakah mungkin semua mimpi buruk tentang hubungan mereka menjadi kenyataan? Mungkin, Jongin akan memilih Krystal daripada dirinya.

"Jongin, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Jongin tersentak kaget, dengan gugup dia menjawab, "A-apa maksudmu, Sehun?"

Sehun mulai menangis lagi, rasanya sakit saat mengingat semua sikap Jongin padanya.

"Apa, apa kau bosan padaku? Apa kau, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Air mata Sehun terus mengalir, isakannya terdengar memilukan. Jemarinya tidak lagi berada di wajah Jongin, tangannya jatuh karena Sehun merasa tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesaknya. Biar kali ini saja, kali ini dia akan jadi lemah dihadapan Jongin. Sehun berjanji akan menahan sakitnya lagi setelah ini. seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

Jongin merasa jantungnya ditikam. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun yang begitu lemah seperti ini. rasa bersalah menghinggapinya. Tapi Jongin sudah terlalu jauh bertindak bersama Krystal. Dia merasa bisa bebas berbuat jika bersama Krsytal, tapi Sehun...

Jongin membawa Sehun kepelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala Sehun berkali kali. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau juga tidak boleh, Sehun."

Tangis Sehun mengencang, _'kau bahkan sudah meninggalkanku.'_

Sehun merasa semakin sedih. Jongin telah banyak berbohong padanya. Jongin terlalu banyak membuatnya terluka. Sehun tidak bisa bertahan seperti orang bodoh lagi. Ini adalah titik baliknya.

Dia akan membalas Jongin, demi nyawa ibunya, demi hatinya sendiri. Sehun mencintai Jongin, demi nyawanya Sehun benar benar mencintai Jongin, namun rasanya akan sia sia jika Sehun tidak segera mencoba melepaskan Jongin. dia tidak akan bisa melepaskan Jongin jika tidak segera memulainya.

Bila Sehun tetap menjadi orang tolol yang tersenyum karena Jongin dan Krystal, semuanya akan percuma. Bila Sehun tidak mulai bergerak, dia tidak akan tahu siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Jongin. dan keterdiamannya selama ini tidak akan ada gunanya.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, bertatapan dengan Jongin. Sehun sudah memutuskan.

"Sentuh aku, Jongin."

Jongin membelalakan matanya tak percaya, setelah sekian tahun berpacaran dengan Sehun. tak pernah sedikitpun dia terpikir untuk menyentuh Sehun. apalagi dengan hadirnya Krstal. Semua hormon berlebihnya tersalurkan kepada Krystal, dan tak sekalipun Jongin berniat pada Sehun.

"Sehun, kau yakin?"

Sehun memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir tebal Jongin, "Buat aku jadi milikmu, Jongin- _ah_."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium Sehun dengan seluruh gairah yang dia miliki. Lidah mereka saling membelit, kepala keduanya bergerak ke kanan kiri mencari posisi untuk mengeksplor lebih. Hingga saliva menetes dari dagu Sehun.

Merasa Sehun kehabisan nafas, Jongin melepas ciumannya setelah mengigit dan menghisap bibir bawah Sehun. mereka terengah sambil berpandangan.

"Kumohon, Jongin."

Persetan dengan harga diri. Sehun mengikrarkan dalam hatinya, hanya malam ini dia memiliki cinta pada Jongin. karena pada malam malam selanjutnya, hari-hari setelahnya, Sehun akan berusaha melepaskan rasanya pada pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya menuju kamar.

Jongin meletakkan Sehun dengan lembut di kasurnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut coklat Sehun penuh perasaan.

"Sehun, bolehkah?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Dia bangkit dan melepaskan dress coklat dan juga dalaman miliknya. Tubuhnya berkilat terpapar sinar rembulan yang masuk dari jendela Jongin yang terbuka. Jongin terpana. Bagaimana mungkin dia melewatkan berlian yang ada digenggamannya dan mencari emas lain?

Rasa menyesal kembali hinggap didadanya, tapi Jongin segera melenyapkan hal itu. Sehun tidak tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Krystal, jadi dia tidak perlu menyesal. Ya itu pemikiran Jongin.

"Kau indah, sayang."

Jongin mendorong Sehun pelan hingga berbaring, dia kembali mencium Sehun beberapa saat sebelum turun menjelajahi tubuh Sehun yang lain.

Sehun tersenyum miris disela desahannya. Jadi seperti ini? yang dirasakan Krsytal saat Jongin menyentuhnya? Lebih sakit lagi saat Sehun menyadari sesuatu, Jongin sudah terlalu sering berbuat seperti ini pada Krystal.

Jongin juga menyentuh Krystal seperti ini. Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin yang tengah memanjakan payudaranya dengan pandangan kecewa. Jongin mengecupi payudara Krystal juga seperti ini. lalu pandangannya turun ke tangan Jongin yang berada di kewanitaannya, Jongin melakukannya juga pada Krystal. Kemudian Sehun kembali sadar, dia dan Krystal tak jauh beda juga.

Lalu saat penyatuan mereka berdua yang terasa menyakitkan bagi Sehun, Jongin menciumnya begitu lembut. Seolah menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya kepada Sehun agar Sehun bertahan dengan mencintai Jongin.

Pemuda Kim itu menggeram saat merasakan miliknya dicengeram erat oleh milik Sehun. Dia merasa berbeda, tidak seperti saat Jongin melakukannya dengan Krystal yang penuh dengan nafsu, Jongin hanya ingin membuat Sehun merasa nyaman dan menjaga Sehun. memperlakukan Sehun dengan hati hati. Entahlah, Jongin tidak mengerti.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, area kewanitaannya sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Dia tak ubahnya seorang jalang seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Dimata Jongin, Sehun mungkin juga hanya dianggap seorang pelacur yang mengemis sentuhan darinya.

"Apa sakit? Aku akan mencoba lebih lembut." Ucap Jongin dengan suara yang berat. Kentara sekali dia menahan gerakannya agar tak menyakiti Sehun.

"Sakit sekali, Jongin. kau rasanya membunuhku dengan sakit ini. " jawab Sehun ambigu.

Jongin tertawa pelan sambil menyeka keringat Sehun, meski dirinya juga telah basah kuyup karena milik Sehun terasa mencengeram miliknya.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, Jongin." Sehun kembali bersuara. Dan Jongin kembali tertawa seiring gerakan pinggulnya tanpa pernah tahu apa arti kalimat Sehun.

 **.**

 **-YOU HURT ME MORE THAN I LOVE YOU, AND I LOVE YOU SO FVCKING BAD—**

 **.**

Luhan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk serealnya saat mendengar pintu apartement yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan keras. Luhan hampir saja memaki Sehun namun diurungkan saat Sehun berjalan tertatih dengan wajah pucat.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun!" pekik Luhan bergegas menghampiri Sehun yang tersungkur.

"Sehun, kau kenapa? Hey, Sehun." Luhan bertanya bingung saat Sehun menangis.

"Aku akan membalasnya, Luhan." Ucap Sehun disela tangisnya.

Luhan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya saat mengerti arti ucapan Sehun. Luhan lega. Akhirnya Sehun memikirkan kondisi hatinya juga. Sungguh, Luhan akan membantu Sehun dengan sangat ikhlas.

"Aku seorang jalang, Luhan."

Luhan melepas pelukannya, menatap Sehun minta penjelasan.

"Aku melakukannya dengan Jongin, Jongin pasti menganggapku jalang." Sehun kembali meraung dalam tangisnya.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, "Tidak, kau bukan Jalang. Jongin kekasihmu, hun. Yang jalang itu Krystal, kau bukan Sehun."

Sehun menampik tangan Luhan, matanya memandang Luhan emosi.

"Kau bohong! Ayahku yang mengatakannya! AYAHKU YANG MENGATAKANNYA! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA APA!"

Luhan tersentak kaget, sebelum sempat berucap Sehun kembali berteriak.

"AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA DAN DIA MENGATAKAN AKU JALANG! AKU MENCINTAINYA DAN DIA MALAH MENGATAKAN AKU SEORANG JALANG!"

Luhan menarik Sehun kembali dalam pelukannya. Menahan tubuh Sehun yang terus meronta dan memukuli tubuhnya. Luhan menangis, dia tidak ingin Sehun kembali seperti dulu. Dia tidak ingin Sehun bolak balik ke psikiater seperti dulu.

Dulu, Sehun pernah depresi. Itulah yang membuatnya dan Kris begitu menjaga Sehun. cukup sekali Sehun lepas kendali hingga hampir mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, tidak kali ini. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Sehun jatuh lagi.

"Sssstt... tenang Sehun, aku disini. Kau akan baik baik saja." Luhan merapalkan kata itu berkali kali hingga Sehun tenang dan jatuh pingsan dalam dekapannya.

Jemari yang lebih tua mengelus rambut Sehun, mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Aku akan menjagamu, hunna."

.

 **-JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN—**

.

Jongin bangun tanpa Sehun disampingnya. Hatinya menghangat saat mengingat penyatuan mereka semalam. Dia bangga, dialah yang pertama bagi Sehun. Jongin sedikit menyesal bahwa ini bukan kali pertamanya, malah dia melakukannya berkali kali dengan orang lain.

Suara dering ponsel mengusiknya. Dengan malas Jongin meraih ponselnya dinakas. Itu panggilan dari Krystal.

" _Yaa! Kim Jongin! Aku menelponmu sejak semalam dan kau tidak mengangkatnya."_ Krystal berteriak garang dari seberang sana.

Jongin berdecak, "Aku bersama Sehun semalam."

" _Ya ya, habiskan sana malammu bersama Sehun."_

Jongin mengenakan celananya sambil terkekeh mendengar nada ketus dari Krystal, "Kau yang terbaik, _babe_."

Lidahnya terasa kaku saat mengucapkan itu. Sebelum sebelumnya, Jongin tidak pernah merasa seperti ini saat bicara dengan Krystal. Tenggorokkannya seolah tercekik saat mengatakan itu. bayangan Sehun yang mendesah dibawahnya membuatnya tidak fokus.

Mungkin yang dirasakan Jongin adalah rasa bersalah?

' _Tidak, ini hanya karena aku baru melakukannya dengan Sehun. Nanti saat aku menghabiskan malam dengan Krystal, perasaan aneh ini akan menghilang.'_ Batin Jongin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Aku tahu, nah karena kau sudah bangun. Kau bisa menjemputku? Kau sudah berjanji akan berangkat bersamaku kemarin."_

Jongin berdecak kembali, ponselnya diletakkan antara telinga dan bahunya sementara kedua tangannya membuka lemari untuk mencari baju ganti.

"Lain kali, okay? Aku sudah bilang akan menjemput Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita tidak jadi ke bar malam ini."

Jongin berhenti mengaduk bajunya, dia berpikir kembali. Mana yang akan dia pilih. Jika dia tidak bersama Krystal malam ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Jongin sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan malamnya bersama Krystal. Dan mungkin dia bisa menghilangkan bayangan erotis Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Okay, _you got it_. Aku menjemputmu."

Jadi kau memilih Krystal, huh Jongin?

.

 **-THAT'S ALLRIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURT—**

 **.**

Sehun sudah siap untuk berangkat kuliah saat Jongin menelponnya. Apartement mereka lengang, Luhan telah berangkat sedari tadi karena ada praktek.

"Ya Jongin?" jawab Sehun sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Sayang, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada tugas dengan Krystal jadi harus menjemputnya dulu."

Sehun mengangguk dengan seringainya meski orang diseberang sana tak dapat melihat, "Baiklah, aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

Sehun menarik tasnya dari Sofa, melangkah meninggalkan apartement dengan senyumnya yang terlihat ganjil.

"Permainan telah dimulai, Kim Jongin."

.

 **-JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY—**

 **.**

Jongin keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa tanpa menghiraukan Krystal yang meneriakinya saat dia melihat mobil didepannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mobil itu. yang salah hanyalah dua orang yang ada baru keluar dari dalamnya.

Sehun keluar mobil itu setelah Chanyeol membuka pintunya, dia merangkul lengan Chanyeol manja dan Chanyeol yang terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. Tadi, setelah mendapat kabar dari Jongin, Sehun segera menelpon Chanyeol dan menjalankan rencananya.

Tepat saat Sehun akan mengecup pipi Chanyeol, Jongin menariknya. Sehun sama sekali tidak terkejut, dia telah memperhitungkan semuanya. Sehun sadar kalau Jongin melihatnya keluar mobil bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin geram.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, dia menarik Sehun hingga terlepas dari cengraman Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Krystal, Kim Jongin?" balas Chanyeol sinis.

"Sudahlah Chan, Jongin ada urusan dengan Krystal." Sehun akhirnya berucap lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berangkat dengan Park Chanyeol? Kurasa kita sudah membahas hubungan kalian sebelumnya." Jongin bertanya dengan nada marah. dia kembali meraih lengan Sehun namun ditampik oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Dan kurasa ada hubungan lain yang belum kita bahas, sayang."

Nada Sehun masih seperti biasanya. Seolah olah dia tidak sadar telah mengatakannya. Tentu jika didengar orang lain, tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Sehun. tapi tidak dengan Jongin, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Se-sehun, kau tahu?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Tahu apa? Ih, Jongin aneh." Jawab Sehun polos, oh mungkin hanya luarnya saja, karena jauh dalam pikiran Sehun, anak itu telah menyusun banyak rencana untuk kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Sudah lah, Jongin aku pergi dulu. Ayo Channie." Pamit Sehun.

Gadis itu merangkul lengan Chanyeol sedikit menyeretnya untuk meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap Sehun tak menentu. Chanyeol tertawa keras saat mereka telah menjauh dari Jongin.

"Kau benar benar hebat, Hunna." Puji Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum bangga, dia mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya serangan jantung, setiap saat."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya yang dirangkul Sehun, kini berganti melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke pinggang si gadis, wajahnya mendekati Sehun dramatis.

"Kau akan membuatnya gila." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun mengikuti permainan Chanyeol, tangannya dia lingkarkan ke leher pemuda itu.

"Ya, akan aku buat dia mengaku." Bisik Sehun tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol.

Mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya. Lalu berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju cafetaria untuk mengisi perut.

.

- **YOU MAKE IT HARD TO SMILE, TO BREATH** —

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Luhan bertanya kesekian kalinya pada Sehun yang tengah duduk disebelahnya sambil memainkan ponsel. Sehun mengangguk tanpa suara.

Luhan memutar duduknya hingga menghadap sofa, dia meremas bantal sofa di pangkuannya gemas.

"Kau benar benar yakin?"

Sehun berdecak dan melirik sini pada Luhan, tangannya yang putih memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Membenarkan rambutnya sedikit baru kemudian menghadap Luhan.

"Kupikir kau mengatakan tentang 'membantuku' semalam, nona sayang." Ucap Sehun dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Ya Tuhan, Sehun! tapi aku tidak berpikir kau akan ke bar itu bersama Chanyeol!"

Sehun bangkit anggun, membuat dress hitam pendek dengan bahu terbuka itu berayun pelan. Dia tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Tenang, Lu. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

"Aku sudah membayangkan berbagai skenario gila yang akan kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol, hun. Semoga saja ini hari baikku jadi aku tidak perlu mendengar kabar kalau kau mengangkangi Chanyeol didepan Jongin." Luhan berucap ketus nan frontal.

Sehun berjalan menuju pintu apartement sambil menimpali Luhan, "Loh, kok kau sudah tahu rencanaku sih?"

Luhan melongo, benar nih Sehun akan mengangkangi Chanyeol?

"WU SEHUN!"

Suasana bar malam ini cukup ramai, tidak seperti biasanya dimana Sehun harus berdesakan untuk berdansa, hari ini tidak banyak pasangan yang turun. Dan itu memudahkan rencananya, dia tidak perlu terlalu mendekat pada Jongin dan Krystal hanya untuk terlihat.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di kursi bar dengan Chanyeol disampingnya.

" _Wassup bro_!" sapa Chanyeol pada Kris yang tengah menuangkan minuman pada pelanggan lain.

Kris menggumam sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menyerahkan minuman tadi. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris dan menjelajahi bar. Disana, ditempat biasa. Jongin dan Krystal tengah duduk berdampingan. Wah ini kemajuan, biasanya Sehun hanya melihat keduanya saling tumpang tindih. Namun sekarang Sehun hanya melihat mereka duduk dan mengobrol entah apa.

"Jadi apa rencana kalian?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Sehun memusatkan perhatian kembali pada kakaknya itu.

" _Just see, brother_." Jawab Sehun misterius.

Chanyeol menenggak alkoholnya sebelum menoleh pada Kris yang mendengus kesal.

"Jika kau tahu bagaimana Sehun, kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kris mengangkat bahunya cuek, "Yah, adikku sudah dewasa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melarangnya jikapun Sehun memberikanmu _blowjob_ dihadapan Jongin."

Chanyeol tertawa keras sedangkan Sehun memukul lengan Kris kesal dengan wajah tertekuk, namun kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Ah, ide bagus kakak." ucapan Sehun membuat Kris dan Chanyeol melotot kepadanya.

Sehun meminum _cocktail_ nya sejenak, meletakkan gelas berkaki panjang itu ke atas meja. Tangannya yang berkuteks merah terangkat, memasang pose berpikir.

"Yah meskipun aku berniat menunggangi Chanyeol didepan Jongin, mungkin blowjob juga boleh." Jawab Sehun frontal.

Chanyeol terbatuk batuk dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Kris memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Sehun bangkit dan menarik Chanyeol ke arah sofa merah yang berada didepan tempat Jongin dan Krystal yang tengah bercumbu sekarang.

"Nikmati pertunjukannya, Kris." Sehun menyeringai ke arah Kris yang menggelengka kepalanya tak percaya.

Kemana adik manisnya dulu?

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol duduk, dengan cepat dia duduk mengangkang di pangkuan Chanyeol. Oh Luhan, sepertinya firasatmu tepat.

" _So_? Apa yang akan kita lakukan, _darl_?" bisik Chanyeol sensual. Tangannya telah mengelus paha putih Sehun yang tak tertutupi dress.

Perempuan di pangkuannya menekan bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. "Kau harus bangga, aku akan mendesahkan namamu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, leher Sehun menjadi sasaran lidahnya.

" _I love you,_ hun." Gumam Chanyeol.

" _I know_ , Chan." Sehun tersenyum samar, "Sekarang, cium aku, sayang."

Chanyeol mencium Sehun dengan panas, tangannya meremas lembut pinggang Sehun. memberikan getaran aneh pada tubuh si perempuan.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol mengeksplorasi lehernya. Jongin sepertinya terlalu asyik bercumu hingga tak menyadari keberadaannya, Sehun tersenyum licik. Dia akan membuat lelaki itu sadar.

"Aanghh~ Chanyeollie~"

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Jongin melepas ciumannya dengan cepat saat mendengar suara itu. Jongin tidak mungkin salah, semalam dia juga mendengar suara itu, dan Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengenali dua orang dihadapannya dengan posisi erotis itu adalah Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun! kekasihnya!

Jongin bangkit dengan cepat, melewati meja dihadapannya dengan meloncat tanpa perlu repot repot memutar langkahnya. Dia menarik Sehun berdiri namun tak berhasil karena lengan kokoh Chanyeol mengitari pinggang ramping miliknya itu. Milikmu eh Jongin?

"Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Jongin marah.

Sehun menatap Jongin polos, dia tersenyum begitu manis masih dengan lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol.

"Aku? Aku melakukan yang Jongin lakukan tadi bersama Krystal." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin gelagapan, matanya mulai tak fokus.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Sehun!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, dia menikmati posisinya sebagai penonton. Oh mungkin Kris juga akan tertawa terpingkal saat melihat wajah kebingungan Jongin dari meja bar.

"Loh, kenapa? Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Krystal setiap hari sampai lupa padaku, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa? Ugh, Jongin jahat." Sehun mengatakan itu dengan wajah merajuk yang manis.

Chanyeol pasti akan tertipu jika dia tidak mengenal Sehun, dan Chanyeol pastikan, Jongin termasuk orang yang tertipu. Mana tahu Jongin tentang Sehun seperti Chanyeol? Yang Jongin tahu itu hanya Sehun, kekasihnya itu adalah perempuan polos yang manis dan penurut.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang mengenal Sehun sejak kecil. Chanyeol sudah hafal bagaimana seluk beluk sifat Sehun, baik sebelum atahu sesudah kematian ibunya.

"Sehun, aku dan Krystal tidak-" Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dibayangan Jongin, Sehun seperti anak kecil yang mudah dikelabui. Jadi tak sedikitpun Jongin menganggap serius ucapan Sehun, dia menganggap ucapan Sehun tadi hanya seperti anak kecil yang iri karena temannya bisa mendapatkan sepeda dan dia tidak.

Pikiran yang naif, Kim Jongin.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau ucapkan pada Sehun, huh?" Jongin beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Aku? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Chanyeol menjawab santai dengan wajah minta dihajar. Untuk urusan memancing amarah, Chanyeol adalah juaranya.

"Kau pasti mempengaruhi Sehun!" bentak Jongin.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya meski innernya tertawa puas, dia bisa merasakan Krystal yang duduk diam dibelakangnya.

"Ish, Jongin kenapa sih bentak bentak Chanyeol? Sudahlah, Jongin lanjutkan sama Krystal saja di sana." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah lorong yang sangat dihafal oleh Jongin. itu lorong berisi kamar yang biasa digunakan oleh Jongin.

'Chanyeo, pasti membodohinya.' Batin Jongin geram.

"Lalu aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi dan mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Bayangan tubuh indah Sehun dibawah tindihan Chanyeol membuat darahnya mendidih.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU, SEHUN!" bentak Jongin.

Sehun masih dengan wajahnya yang innocent, "Kenapa kau harus marah padaku? Padahal aku tidak pernah marah padamu yang 'main' bersama Krystal."

Jongin tidak memikirkan kata 'main' yang diucapkan Sehun dengan serius. Dipikirannya, 'main' yang dikatakan Sehun hanya berarti _hang out_ bersama.

" _Bye, Jongin. see you._ "

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sehun kembali mencium Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan semangat. Pemuda tinggi itu bangkit dengan Sehun digendongannya. Posisi erotis yang mampu membuat Jongin menggelemetukkan gigi menahan amarah.

" _Fuck_!" umpatnya saat bayangan Sehun dan Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu bar.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau Sehun mengetahui semuanya?" tanya Krystal setelah sekian lama diam.

Jongin menarik Krystal cepat, mencium perempuan itu kasar sebelum membawa Krystal ke 'kamar mereka' untuk menyalurkan amarah seorang Kim Jongin.

Bisakah kau tenang setelah ini, Jongin?

 **TBC.**

 **How?**

 **Maaf, kepanjangan ya? Soalnya aku lagi nggak pengen ngebuat FF dengan banyak Chapter, jadi dibablasin gini. Ini mungkin Cuma twoshoot atau threeshot aja. Soalnya kalau banyak banyak nanti mubadzir, kan sayang banget kalo malah dikerubutin semut. #apaandah.**

 **Maaf banget ya aku ngebuat Jongin ama Sehun jadi kaya gini, eak bahasa gue.**

 **Jujur ya, aku entah kenapa rada gimana gitu sama Jongin, hehe maafkan adik iparmu ini, Jong!**

 **Tiba tiba aja aku rada nggak ngefeel sama Jongin. apalagi pas tiba tiba jiwa maso-ku bangkit dan malah nyasar ke Sehun. maaf bang, adek ngebuat abang kaya cabe yang menderita.**

 **Eh, ini enaknya dibuat CHANHUN apa KAIHUN?**

 **Oh dan buat seseorang yang tidak ingin disebutkan namanya, makasih banget lho pujiannya. Tapi aku nggak se expert itu. ini aja aku masih belum pantes dipanggil author. Aku ini masih newbie imut yang tidak tahan baca ff rate M, #nggaksadardiri**

 **Jadi ini dilanjut apa didelete aja?**

 **Mohon sarannya.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Mind dooong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIES**

.

.

.

Hope you like it.

.

.

Warning : Alur lambat, typo berserakan, gaje, GS, dekaka.

.

Don't like don't read

.

Tolong kali ini dibaca catatan authornya, karena ada info tentang pair KAIHUN, terima kasih.

.

Ini belum sempat aku edit, soalnya waktu mepet. Kapan kapan bakal dibenerin kok.

.

 **Ps. Saran deh sambil dengerin lagunya jukai – anata ga ita mori, instrumental aika sad song, sama why-secondhand serenade.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur setelah Chanyeol keluar dari apartementnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah, tapi batinnya jauh lebih lelah.

Heelsnya sudah dia lempar entah kemana, yang pasti Luhan akan menceramahinya setelah perempuan itu menemukan heels tadi.

Sehun berguling untuk memeluk bantalnya. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat mereka di bar tadi. Sehun akui, dia terlihat seperti seorang pelacur jika seperti itu. tapi pikiran tentang perselingkuhan Jongin yang lebih parah meringankan pikirannya.

Mungkin saat ini Jongin tengah 'menghajar' Krystal dengan frustasi, batinnya cengengesan.

Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk membalas Jongin, jadi entah bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka nanti. Sehun sudah pasrah dan akan menerima apapun itu keputusan Jongin.

Perempuan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal saat mengingat kejadian memalukan yang dia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol. Ugh, Sehun tidak tau apakah dia punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol besok.

Sehun memang pernah melakukan hal hal gila seperti mencium Chanyeol atau memeluknya untuk mengerjai Jongin, tapi mengangkangi dan melakukan french kiss tidak pernah terbayang dipikirannya.

Jongin benar benar membuatnya gila sampai melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar dengan santai, sepertinya perempuan itu tidak menjumpai heels Sehun di ruang tamu. Dia duduk di meja belajar Sehun dengan kaki yang disilangkan. Tangannya dilipat didepan dada dan menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

Sehun yang menyadari tatapan itu bangkit dan bersila diatas ranjang masih dengan memeluk bantalnya.

"Hun, bisa tidak aku mengerjakan laporanku dengan tenang?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Setiap aku mengerjakan laporan, aku selalu saja mendengar kabar gila dari kakakmu itu. aku bahkan hampir menulis 'Sehun gila sekali sampai mengangkangi Chanyeol' di halaman laporanku!" pekik Luhan frustasi.

Sehun mengelus pelipis kirinya menggunakan telunjuk dengan senyum kaku, gerakan yang dilakukan saat Sehun merasa tidak enak.

"Yah, semua terjadi begitu saja." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Kau gila!" pekik Luhan.

Luhan benar benar tidak habis pikir, dia kira Sehun tidak seberani itu. nyatanya?

"Oh god bless you, hun! God bless you!"

Luhan masih tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilakukan Sehun. ucapan Sehun benar benar bukan gertakan, dia harus berhati hati setelah ini.

"Ambil sisi positifnya, Lu." Sehun membela diri.

Luhan berhenti dari kegiatan menjambak rambutnya dan menatap Sehun sinis seolah bertanya, 'memang apa positifnya dari mengangkangi seorang pria?'

"Ya, paling tidak aku hanya menciumnya. Setidaknya aku tidak memberinya blowjob seperti yang disarankan Kris."

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I SPEND MY LIFE AFTER THIS FUCKING NIGHT, HUN!"

 **..**

 **I JUST WAN'T TO SHOW YOU I'M STRONG**

 **..**

Jongin benar benar Kesal pada Sehun.

Meskipun Jongin kira Sehun tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu, dia tetap kesal.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa ronde dengan Krystal, Jongin segera pergi dari sana tanpa memberitahu Krystal yang tertidur lelap. Dia pikir perbuatan Sehun keterlaluan, tanpa berpikir kalau perbuatannya lebih dari itu.

Jongin kini berada di hadapan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari gedung apartement Sehun. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya memasuki mobil saat melihat Jongin. Dia menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan didalam saku, oh juga senyum miring menyebalkan khas miliknya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, jaraknya hanya dua langkah dengan Chanyeol membuat dia harus ekstra menahan emosinya. Sehun bisa bisa marah jika dia memukuli Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin geram.

"Bersenang senang, tentu saja. Seperti yang kau lakukan." Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan nakal, "Sehun benar benar nikmat."

Jongin tidak sempat berpikir, yang dia tau, dia menerjang Chanyeol dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya sebelum ditahan oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum miringnya lagi, "Jarakmu dengan kehancuran sudah sangat sangat dekat, bunny."

Jongin mengernyit tidak suka saat mendengar panggilan menjijikkan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek." Maki Jongin. genggaman di kerah jaket Chanyeol mengerat.

Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi seolah terkejut yang menyebalkan, "Lalu kau sebut dirimu apa, sweetie?"

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mendekati kekasihku." Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol mendorong Jongin hingga genggaman Jongin terlepas dan anak itu mundur dua langkah.

"Let's see, bastard."

Lalu Chanyeol melangkah menuju mobil dan menjalankannya melewati Jongin yang memadangnya penuh amarah.

.

 **SO THIS IS HEARTACHE?**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun karena dering ponselnya, dia melirik ranjang disampingnya dan mendapati tempat itu kosong. Mungkin Luhan sedang dikamar mandi, mengingat betapa rajinnya perempuan itu saat bangun.

'Jonginnie calling.'

Sehun mendengus sebentar, setelah ini dia akan mengganti nama kontaknya dengan sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Kim damn fucking bastard Jongin, atau Jongin pacarnya Krystal sepertinya lumayan. Dia tertawa karena pemikirannya itu.

Luhan berteriak dari kamar mandi karena mendengar suara tertawa Sehun dan bertanya apakah dia baik baik saja. Sehun sedikit malu karena tertawa keras seperti itu, harus Sehun akui kalau selera humornya benar benar receh.

Dengan menggeser layar ponsel touchscreen itu Sehun sudah mendengar suara Jongin dari seberang sana.

'Akung kau ada acara nanti? Kau libur kuliah kan?'

Tumben sekali Jongin tau kapan dia libur. Biasanya laki laki itu tidak pernah tau ataupun bertanya pada Sehun. sebuah pemikiran melintasi dikepala Sehun membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Pasti si Kim damn fucking bastard Jongin ini sudah mulai terganggu dengan perbuatannya dan Chanyeol. Jika seperti ini, maka akan semakin mudah untuk membuat Jongin gila.

"Iya Jonginnie, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sehun sambil bangkit menuju meja rias untuk menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

'Ayo bertemu di kafe biasa jam sepuluh nanti.'

Sehun tidak segera menjawab, dia berpikir mungkin membalas Jongin lagi akan menyenangkan juga.

"Okay."

Lalu sambungan ditutup.

Sehun tersenyum senang karena berbagai ide untuk membalas Jongin melintas riang dikepalanya. Dia bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju dapur untuk membuat dua gelas cokelat hangat untuknya dan Luhan. Tidak lupa musik yang dia putar kencang dari ponselnya.

Sambil mengaduk bubuk cokelat dalam air panas Sehun bersenandung kecil, membuat Luhan yang masih menggunakan jubah mandi menatapnya heran dari balik konter dapur.

"Kau baik baik saja kan, hun?"

Sehun tersentak kaget, dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan karena terlalu bahagia. Luhan sudah bersiap siap mendapat bentakan Sehun saat melihat perempuan itu kaget, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak membentaknya. Dia malah mengambil secangkir cokelat panas dan mengangsurkannya pada Luhan sebelum duduk dan menyesap cokelat miliknya sendiri.

"Kau senang sekali." Komentar Luhan dengan alis kiri terangkat.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, "Jongin mengajakku kencan." Jawab Sehun dengan riang.

Luhan hampir saja menyemburkan cokelatnya saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. dia berucap dengan hati hati.

"Hun, bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk, yah kau tau?"

"Aku tidak senang karena dia mengajakku kencan, Lu! Ya ampun!" lalu Sehun tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu.

Luhan masih kebingungan pada situasinya, saat dia akan bertanya Sehun telah bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya di atas lemari es.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun kembali duduk dihadapannya.

Perempuan itu menekan screen ponselnya lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kirinya, membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Chanyeollieeee~"

Luhan mengangguk paham melanjutkan menyesap cokelatnya, dia mengerti. Palingan Sehun sudah merencanakan banyak hal untuk Jongin.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sambungan, 'Nee, Sehunna, ada apa? Semangat sekali.'

Sehun mengaduk cokelatnya saat menjawab, 'Jongin mengajakku kencan.'

'Ough, aku terluka, hun. Kau pagi pagi menelponku hanya memberitahu itu.'

Sehun bukannya merasa bersalah malah tertawa, dia begitu hafal sifat sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tidak mungkin terluka hanya karena hal itu. Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

'Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan princess?' tanya Chanyeol setelah sehun menghentikan tawanya.

"Ayo kita kencan juga!" jawab Sehun semangat.

Diseberang sana Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, 'Bukannya kau akan ken- oooh, aku mengerti maksudmu, princess.'

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Jemput aku jam sepuluh nanti, prince."

Sehun menutup sambungan saat mendengar persetujuan dari Chanyeol.

"Sehun, kau pikir apa Cha-"

Luhan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dia berdeham sebentar, memikirkan apa akan melanjutkan ucapannya atau tidak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah tidak."

Pada akhirnya Luhan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan acara pagi mereka.

.

 **WHO CARES ABOUT THIS SHIT?!**

 **.**

Jongin menunggu dengan gusar, sudah satu jam Sehun belum datang. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Mood Jongin kembali memburuk.

Tadi pagi, Krystal bertamu ke apartementnya. Dan yah, mereka melakukan morning sexs kilat karena Jongin sudah ada janji dengan Sehun.

Tapi keberuntungan tidak sedang memihak Jongin, disaat saat terakhir pelepasan Jongin, ponselnya berdering dengan ID pemanggil kekasihnya, Sehun memberitahu kalau dirinya telah sampai di kafe. Dengan terpaksa Jongin melepaskan diri dari Krystal dan menunda pelepasannya yang menyiksa itu karena tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu.

Kalau saja semalam Sehun tidak memasuki bar dengan Chanyeol, Jongin tidak akan repot repot bangun pagi atau merelakan morning sexs-nya bersama Krystal.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Sehun bercinta dengan Chanyeol asalkan aku tidak mengetahuinya." Geram Jongin.

Ya, dengan begitu setidaknya Jongin tidak was was saat akan melakukan morning sexs dengan Krystal, mungkin tidak hanya morning sexs kalau Sehun tidak menelponnya, mungkin akan berlanjut hingga sore atau seharian penuh.

Oh, lupakan pikiran kotor Kim Jongin.

Ini telah gelas kopi ketiga yang diminum Jongin. dan perempuan berstatus kekasih resminya itu tidak juga menampakkan diri. Lama lama Jongin kesal sendiri. Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untuk bertemu Sehun.

Kegitannya bersama Krystal adalah 'banyak hal' menurut Jongin.

Jongin kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sehun, dan beruntungnya itu tersambung. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jongin mendengar suara Sehun namun sebelum dirinya berucap, Sehun sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

'Chanyeollie~ berhenti menghubungiku terus dan cepat kemari. Ugh, membeli es krim saja apa perlu waktu selama ini? cepat ya~'

Kemudian Sehun dengan seenak hatinya memutus sambungannya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dengan aura gelap. Dia sudah menunggu satu jam dan Sehun malah sedang bersama Chanyeol?

Jongin bangkit dan memilih meninggalkan kafe daripada menunggu Sehun seperti orang bodoh. Setelah ini dia harus membicarakan tentang batasan Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Yah, dan juga beberapa bogem untuk wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya keatas meja dengan senyuman. Mereka –Sehun dan Chanyeol- kini tengah berada di bangku taman kota. Hari ini cukup ramai mengingat sekarang akhir pekan.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sudaah~" ucap Sehun ceria, tak lupa dia tersenyum hingga eyesmile manisnya muncul.

Chanyeol merona sedikit dibuatnya, dia berdekhem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya sebelum tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Jadi? Ayo jalan jalan." Chanyeol bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas dengan semangat oleh Sehun.

Mereka hendak melangkah sebelum sebuah tarikan didapat Sehun pada ujung bajunya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berusia kira kira empat tahun memandangnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Ada apa adik manis?" tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun, tangan besarnya mengusap rambut hitam anak lelaki itu.

"Kau tersesat?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol dibalas dengan anggukan lucu. Sehun tersenyum gemas dan menggendong anak itu yang lantas mellingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"Kakak bantu mencari ibumu ya di pusat informasi." Ucap Sehun.

Anak itu mengangguk di leher Sehun. Melihatnya yang tak bersuara, Chanyeol mendapat sebuah ide.

"Kau mau naik ke pundak, kakak?"

Tanpa diduga anak itu melepas tautannya dan mengangguk semangat sambil menatap Chanyeol, membuat dua orang itu tertawa gemas.

Dengan bantuan Sehun, kini anak lelaki yang telah mereka ketahui bernama Mori itu telah berpindah di pundak tinggi Chanyeol. Sesekali Mori tertawa saat Chanyeol menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Permisi, apa kalian tau dimana toiletnya?" pertanyaan seorang bibi membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun segera memberikan petunjuk arah pada bibi itu.

"Ah, kalian pasangan muda yang serasi." Pujinya.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia benar benar senang sekaligus malu.

"Ah, ti-"

"Terimakasih, bi."

Ucapan Sehun yang memotong ungkapannya membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Sehun seharusnya bisa membantah tapi perempuan itu malah berterimakasih. Dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdetak tak karuan.

'Bisakah, bisakah aku berharap lagi, hun?'

.

 **LOVING LIKE CRAZY**

 **.**

"When the night keep you from sleeping, just looking you will see, that I will be your remedy." Sehun bersenandung kecil sambil menulis tugasnya di buku catatan.

Dia kini berada di taman kampus. udaranya sangat sejuk dan cocok untuk menenangkan diri. lagipula dia sedang menunggu seseorang, sebentar lagi pas-

"Sehun!"

Nah itu orangnya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Jongin. orang yang ditunggu Sehun adalah Jongin. Sehun tidak menyuruh Jongin untuk menemuinya atau sebaliknya. Tapi Sehun yakin, lelaki itu pasti akan menemuinya setelah dia mengabaikan Jongin kemarin.

"Kau kemarin pergi dengan Park Chanyeol, kan?" tanya Jongin to the point setelah mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menaruh penanya dan menempatkan dua lengannya bersilang diatas meja. Senyumnya masih mengembang seiring dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Jongin menghela nafas tak percaya dengan matanya yang memicing, punggungnya dia sandarkan kebelakang kursi dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap wajahnya kesal.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek dan kembali meraih pena untuk melanjutkan menulis. Jongin yang melihat sikap Sehun sontak menggeram kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? akhir akhir ini kau aneh, hun." Tanya Jongin dengan nada yang melembut.

"Aku tidak kenapa kenapa. Aku hanya pergi dengan Chanyeol, Jongin-ah." Jawab Sehun masih sibuk dengan catatannya.

"Sehun, kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Dan mungkin kau lupa, tapi akan aku ingatkan." Jongin berucap, badannya dicondongkan ke arah Sehun. "Chanyeol itu bukan kekasihmu, aku kekasihmu, hun. Dan kupikir kalian telah melewati batas batas itu."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jongin dengan pandangan polos andalannya, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Krystal?"

Jongin melirik kanan dan kirinya gugup, tidak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Krystal itu sahabatku, hun." Jawab Jongin akhirnya.

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di pipi dengan pandangan menerawang yang menggemaskan. "Aku dan Chanyeol juga bersahabat, sejak kecil malah. Kau dan Krystal baru bersahabat satu tahun lalu dan sudah sering main bersama, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Jongin berdecak, "Hubunganku dengan Krystal tidak seperti itu, kami itu-"

Batin Jongin tengah mengumpat keras saat ini, hampir saja dia mengatakan rahasianya bersama Krystal. Apalagi ini didepan Sehun. terkutuklah refleksnya hari ini.

"Pokoknya kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol."

Sehun merengut, "Kalau begitu, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sama dengan hubunganmu dengan Krystal!"

Jongin hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar Sehun mengucapkan hal itu tanpa tau maksud dari ucapannya-menurut Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun membereskan catatannya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas sembari menjawab,

"Kalau aku bersahabat dengan Chanyeol membuat kami tidak bisa main bersama, maka kami akan melakukan hubungan seperti yang Krystal dan Jongin lakukan."

Lalu Sehun bangkit beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Jongin yang ternganga dengan seringai licik miliknya.

Oh, permainan masih panjang, Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HURT. IS ENDING OF LOVING.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang mencari Chanyeol saat mendengar suara pemuda itu dari balik dinding belakang gedung olahraga. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak menghampiri Chanyeol dan mendengar apa yang sedang sahabatnya dan seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal Sehun berbincang. Siapa tahu dia bisa menggoda Chanyeol jika perempuan itu –misalnya- menuduh Chanyeol mencuri celana dalamnya atau bagaimana.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jessi." Itu suara Chanyeol.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Mungkin perempuan bernama Jessi itu sedang meminta tolong, tapi setahu Sehun, Chanyeol itu baik hati dan akan menolong sia-

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Sehun terpaku. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu. perempuan itu tidak menuduh Chanyeol mencuri panci atau bahkan meminta tolong menghapus coretan alisnya. Tapi perempuan itu tengah menyatakan cinta.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sekali sebelum menghela nafas lelah.

"Kumohon Jessi, aku benar benar tidak bisa."

Jessi yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol menunduk dan bersuara pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Kau menyukai Sehun."

Itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan tegas. Dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak memahaminya.

"Ya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat saat mendengar Jawaban tegas tanpa keraguan milik Chanyeol. Sehun bukan tidak peka. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu dan paham tentang perasaan milik Chanyeol, perhatian Chanyeol yang dilimpakahkan padanya. Dia sangat tahu.

Tapi yang dirasakan Sehun terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan. Disatu sisi dia masih mencintai Jongin, entah bagaimana rasa cinta itu yang mungkin sudah berubah menjadi rasa muak dan balas dendam yang pasti dia masih mencintai Jongin. tapi di sisi lain dia juga menyayangi Chanyeol, tidak ingin kehilangannya dan membuatnya sakit.

Sehun tahu bagaimana sakitnya Chanyeol saat dia menerima cinta Jongin dan memutuskan menjalin kasih dengan pemuda itu. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa melupakan saat itu.

Saat Sehun menangis sendirian -ketika mendapati fakta tentang perselingkuhan Jongin- di taman dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan yang mengguyur tak kunjung henti, Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Meraih bahunya dan memeluknya begitu erat seolah tak ingin Sehun pergi kemana mana.

Bisikan yang diucapkan Chanyeol begitu terasa tulus hingga Sehun siap menangis saat mengingatnya.

"Dia tidak melihatmu, Park Chanyeol!" lamunan Sehun terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Jessi.

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih!" Jessi kembali berteriak.

Sehun sedikit mengintip dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum miris dengan kepala tertunduk.

" _Lalu kenapa? Selama aku mencintainya, semua akan baik baik saja. Aku hanya perlu mencintainya, hingga dia melihatku. Jikapun dia tidak memilihku, aku bisa terus mencintainya. Aku akan terus mencintainya hingga aku bisa memastikan kebahagiaannya. Karena rasa sakitku tidak ada apa apanya dibanding kebahagiannya."_

Sehun meneteskan air mata dengan jantungnya yang berdenyut ngilu. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakan seperti itu. Chanyeol mencintainya dengan jalan yang jarang sekali orang orang pilih, dan itu berarti semua perbuatannya pada Chanyeol yang menyangkut Jongin telah menghancurkan kepingan harapan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa cintaku padanya, walaupun dia menyakitiku, selama dia bahagia melakukan itu, rasa sakit yang kuterima berubah menjadi cinta yang semakin besar. Kau tidak tahu."

Seiring dengan ucapan Chanyeol, Sehun memilih pergi dengan tangisnya. Air mata yang dia keluarkan untuk Chanyeol, untuk seluruh kebodohan Sehun karena menyakiti Chanyeol. Yang pasti, semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Manfaatkan aku demi dirimu, Sehun."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Hei hun, hallo~"

Luhan sudah memanggil Sehun untuk ketiga kalinya tapi perempuan itu tidak jua bereaksi. Baru setelah Luhan menepuk bahunya, Sehun menoleh menghadap Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? filmnya sudah selesai sedari tadi." Luhan menggerutu pada Sehun.

Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah apartement dan menonton film, kegiatan rutin mereka setiap minggu. Namun Sehun yang biasanya bersemangat, sedari tadi hanya melamun sambil melihat televisi yang mungkin sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada pikirannya. Luhan saja sangsi kalau sahabatnya itu menonton.

"Tadi aku mendengar seorang perempuan menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol."

Luhan tetap mengunyah popcornnya sambil memilah dvd apa yang akan dia tonton sambil menggumam untuk membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Ya, Chanyeol menolak karena mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan tanpa dosa.

Sehun menghela nafas, menekuk lutut dan merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku belum bisa berhenti, Lu." Sehun berucap pelan.

Luhan berhenti dari kegiatannya, dia ikut menghela nafas. tubuhnya dihadapkan kepada Sehun, begitu pula tangannya yang meraih pundak Sehun dan memaksanya berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku benar benar ingin mengatakan ini, dengar baik-baik Wu Sehun." Luhan menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan, "Kau sudah keterlaluan hun, bukan pada Jongin, tapi pada Chanyeol."

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pundaknya, matanya menatap kebawah, tidak berniat membalas tatapan yang diarahkan Luhan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun.

"Chanyeol sudah banyak berkorban untukmu, apa kau tidak berpikir kini saatnya kau membalas kebaikan Chanyeol dan berhenti memanfaatkannya?" tanya Luhan sarkastik.

Luhan bukan bermaksud memojokkan Sehun, tapi kadang Sehun harus ditegur di saat yang tepat agar sadar. Sudah dari dulu Luhan ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi Luhan sudah tahu watak dari Wu Sehun ini, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum membuktikan sendiri.

"Jongin hanya merasa terusik, hun. Dia terganggu dengan perbuatanmu, tapi dia tidak merasa bersalah. Ku katakan sekali lagi, Jongin hanya terusik dan tidak menyesal. Jika dia menyesal, Jongin akan berhenti bersama Krystal, tapi tidak."

Sehun merasakan matanya memanas saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Selama ini Sehun menyangkal hal itu.

"Lalu- lalu kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin, dan-dan jika aku meminta Jongin kembali padaku, apa dia akan melakukannya?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang tercekat.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas, dia mengelus lembut bahu Sehun.

"Ya, dia akan melakukannya. Tapi dia akan mengulangi perselingkuhannya lagi. Mungkin dengan Krystal, mungkin dengan wanita lain. Bahkan hingga kalian menikah, Jongin akan terus melakukannya." Jelas Luhan. "Kau tahu itu, hun. Kau akan kehilangan banyak hal berharga jika kau memutuskan untuk memilih Jongin."

Sehun menampilkan senyumnya yang biasa, dia mengedip kedipkan matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata menyedihkan itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sehun-ah."

Setelah itu yang Luhan lihat adalah Sehun yang memeluknya erat sambil bergumam terima kasih sebelum anak itu meraih ponsel dan mendial nomor yang Luhan pastikan, itu Chanyeol. Karena bersama dengan Sehun sekian tahun ini, membuatnya memahami pikiran adiknya itu luar dalam.

'Halo, hun.'

"Chanyeol-ah." Sehun menelan ludahnya sekali sebelum senyum riangnya menutupi awan mendung yang sedari tadi terlihat dimatanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

 **..**

 **CAUSE WE CAN SEE HOW IT'S GONNA END BUT I GOT MY LOVE FOR YOU**

 **..**

Sehun telah siap dengan pakaian simple. Hanya kaos panjang berwarna hitam, celana jeans pendek dan sepatu kets merah muda miliknya, dan rambut yang dia ikat keatas. Moodnya telah kembali baik setelah hatinya mantap memutuskan.

Tapi kejadian buruk sepertinya gemar sekali menghampiri hidupnya. Dia sudah berencana menemui Chanyeol untuk memutuskan perasaannya sendiri, namun Sehun malah bertemu ayahnya yang menjemputnya dan mengajaknya makan siang di rumah.

Jika saja tidak ada Kris yang menyeretnya kembali, Sehun rasa dia sudah melarikan diri ke alaska untuk beberapa hari agar ayahnya tidak mengusiknya.

Dan disinilah Sehun berada, kembali duduk di kursi yang sama seperti tempo lalu saat emosinya meledak. Sehun sudah memutuskan memperbaiki semuanya, dan perbuatannya akan dimulai sekarang. Dimulai dari cara Sehun menahan emosi dan tidak meluapkan pada ayahnya yang tengah duduk tenang di seberang. Kris kali ini tidak menghindari pertemuan Sehun-Changmin, tapi pria gagah itu berdiri dengan tenang sambil bersender di tepi pintu.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk menekan emosinya.

"Nak, ayah rasa, ayah akan mengatakan semuanya." Ucap Changmin membuka percakapan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan mata menatap lurus pada ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak pernah berselingkuh, Sehun. tidak sekalipun."

Begitu kata itu terucap, Sehun sontak menggenggam erat sendok ditangannya.

Melihat Sehun yang tidak bereaksi dengan memakinya, Changmin melanjutkan.

"Ibumu yang menyuruh ayah mencari orang lain, nak. Tapi demi Tuhan, ayah tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyingkirkan ibumu." Nada suara Changmin berubah pedih.

Kris mengusap wajahnya pelan, meski telah mendengar semuanya, kembali mengingat untuk kedua kalinya benar benar tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi bagi Sehun, anak itu baru mendengarnya. Kris saja hampir menabrakkan mobil yang dikendarainya ke truk jika tidak berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Jaejong, ibumu sakit. Dia tidak ingin memberitahumu ataupun Kris, dia ingin pergi dengan tenang tanpa membuatmu khawatir. Jaejong tidak ingin melihatmu menangis di hari hari terakhirnya." Changmin berhenti untuk meneguk air dari gelas, tenggorokannya sakit, tapi Changmin tidak bisa berhenti dan membuat putrinya salah paham selamanya.

"Aku juga sangat kaget saat-, saat mendengar Jaejong meninggal di kamar mandi, aku juga terguncang, maka dari itu aku- ayah pergi ke kanada untuk menenangkan diri yang mana malah membuatmu salah paham."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Pikiran di otaknya serasa berdesakan dan merangsek keluar. Itu membuatnya pusing. Kebenaran ini, kebenaran macam apa ini?

"Kau bohong." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Changmin menarik nafas untuk sedikit meredakan dadanya yang sesak. Dia bangkit, "Maaf nak, ayah harus menenangkan diri sepertinya, sama sekali tidak lucu melihat orang setua aku menangis mengenang masa lalu." Changmin mencoba bercanda yang malah membuat air matanya mengalir deras.

Sehun melihatnya, bagaimana air mata yang tidak pernah Sehun lihat mengalir dari mata teduh ayahnya. Belum sempat Sehun berucap, Changmin telah melangkah melewati Kris yang tengah menatap Sehun.

"Kau tahu semuanya?" tanya Sehun.

Kris melangkah mendekat menuju meja makan. Dia mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Dan kau menyembunyikan segalanya dariku?"

"Ya, ayah yang akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Dan ya, meski terlambat, dia berhasil mengatakannya padamu." Jawab Kris kalem.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun, perempuan itu membanting gelasnya ke meja. Membuat suara pecah yang menggema di ruang makan sepi itu. tangannya berdarah karena tergores serpihan kaca, tapi bibirnya tidak juga berkata apapun.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan tentang ayah, coba pikirkan ini, ayah juga terluka. Bahkan mungkin lebih dariku, darimu. Kau pikir mudah mengatakannya? Ayah terus menguatkan diri untuk membuka luka lamanya dihadapanmu."

Sehun bangkit berdiri, mengacuhkan darah yang menetes mengotori lantai putih dibawahnya.

Kris kembali bersuara, "Ayah yang bertemu ibu lebih dulu, cintanya pada ibu lebih besar dari milikmu, hun. Ayah yang pertama merasakan cintanya pada ibu, bukan kita."

Sehun melangkah melewati Kris, berhenti saat hampir mencapai pintu.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

 **..**

 **I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO, WE CAN'T BE TRUE.**

 **..**

Kembali seperti kebiasaannya, Sehun kembali menemui Jongin. kebiasaan lama memang sulit dihilangkan. Sehun selalu melangkah menemui Jongin untuk mencari kenyamanan pribadinya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika keadaan telah sangat berbeda.

Dan Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Saat dia membuka pintu apartement Jongin yang tak tertutup sempurna, Sehun melihat Jongin dan Krystal tengah bercinta di atas sofa.

Sehun mematung tanpa berniat berucap. Tetap membiarkan Jongin dan Krystal mencapai puncak dan mendengar ucapan Jongin yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"I Love you, Krystal."

Sehun tersenyum miris setelahnya.

Jongin terengah engah dengan senyumnya begitu pula Krystal. Tanpa Sengaja Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang menyaksikannya dengan senyum khas.

Jongin sontak melepaskan diri dari Krystal. Krystal yang merasa kaget segera berlari ke kamar Jongin. sedangkan si pemuda buru-buru mengenakan celananya dan berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"Se-sehun, ini-"

"Aku tahu, Kim Jongin." potong Sehun.

"Sehun, Krystal memasukkan sesuatu pada minumanku, dan- dan-"

Jongin tidak melanjutkannya saat melihat pandangan kecewa milik Sehun. perempuan itu melewati Jongin dan mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal disebelah sofa panjang yang telah 'dipakai' Jongin dan Krystal.

Sehun memandang Jongin yang masih berdiri. "Kau tidak mau duduk?"

"Sehun-ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Gumam Jongin tanpa menggerakkan tubuh.

Sehun menghela nafas, menyamankan duduknya dengan menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggung di sandaran sofa.

"Aku yang harus bilang, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jongin."

Jongin memandang heran pada Sehun. matanya tidak menangkap tangan kanan Sehun yang berdarah. Dirinya fokus pada hal hal apa yang bisa dia katakan untuk menutupi segalanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Jongin. aku tahu semuanya. Sejak awal, malah."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin gugup, tidak mungkin kan?

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah disentuh orang lain selain dirimu, termasuk Chanyeol. Tapi coba tebak apa yang aku dapatkan?"

Jongin terganggu dengan nada yang digunakan Sehun. nadanya terlalu terang dan ceria.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu resiko yang akan kau dapatkan dengan memulai perselingkuhan, kan Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, sudah kubilang aku tidak seperti itu, Krystal yang memasukkan sesu-"

"AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Jongin kaget dengan bentakan Sehun. kekasihnya itu tidak pernah membentaknya, sekalipun dia sering mengingkari janji dan ucapannya pada Sehun. dan kali ini, bentakan Sehun seolah menyadarkan jika semua, semua perbuatannya telah dibaca oleh perempuan itu.

"Maaf, aku sensitif sekali hari ini. seharusnya aku menemuimu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada hal seperti itu."

Jongin tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan, segala ucapan yang telah dirancang di otaknya sedari tadi seolah menghilang. Hatinya merasa tidak enak, semuanya telah jelas. Dan dia berada di pihak bersalah.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia mendekati Sehun dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sehun, aku mohon."

"Untuk apa memohon? Ini tidak cocok untukmu, Jongin." Sehun tertawa dengan suara pedih yang menyayat hati Jongin. "Harusnya aku yang memohon, seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Aku selalu memohon perhatianmu."

Jongin terlalu terlambat menyadari segalanya. Setelah Sehun mengatakan semua yang diketahuinya. Jika saja kemarin Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan Krystal, mungkin hari ini, Jongin bisa bersandar nyaman di paha Sehun seperti masa remaja mereka.

Mendadak Jongin merasakan hal lalu yang sempat dilupakan olehnya. Bagaimana hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut Sehun, bagaimana surainya dibelai lembut oleh jemari Sehun, dan bagaimana bagaimana yang lain, yang terjadi di masa dulu.

Semua kenangan itu membuat matanya memanas, Jongin telah melupakan hal terpenting selama ini. Jongin melupakan cintanya pada Sehun. dan rasa itu kembali hadir disaat Sehun telah muak dan berniat mengakhiri segalanya.

Sehun menghapus satu tetes air mata yang mengalir milik Jongin dengan tangan kirinya. sehun tersenyum, senyum yang kembali menguatkan kenangan Jongin akan cintanya pada perempuan dihadapannya ini.

"Drama ini telah berakhir, Kim Jongin."

 **..**

 **iS THIS THE END THAT YOU SAID?**

 **..**

Chanyeol tidak menyangka dia kembali menemukan Sehun yang menangis ditaman seperti setahun yang lalu. Namun kini tidak ada hujan, hanya ada sinar matahari sore dan taman yang sepi.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan merengkuhnya pelan. Mengelus punggung Sehun lembut yang membuat pihak perempuan semakin larut dalam tangisnya.

"Aku tidak mau memanfaatkanmu lagi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghentikan elusannya. Dia menarik Sehun agar menatap matanya yang gelisah. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun memutuskan kembali pada Jongin?

"Sehun, jangan seperti ini." bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun menghapus aliran air matanya sendiri, lalu mendongak untuk memberikan senyum setulus mungkin.

"Kau sangat baik, Chanyeol. Kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih bai-"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SIAPAPUN KECUALI DIRIMU SEHUN! AK-"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan bentakan yang kental dengan nada ketakutan itu dan tetap melanjutkan ucapannya.

"-baik, dan kau bisa mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Chanyeol membungkam Sehun dengan ciumannya, menekan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sehun. menyalurkan seluruh kekuatan dan ketakutannya yang bercampur menjadi satu. Berharap Sehun mengerti perasaannya dan menghentikan semua niatan Sehun untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Aku rela, sampai mati kau manfaatkanpun aku rela. Asal kau jangan meninggalkanku, Sehun kumohon."

Sehun mengelus rambut Chanyeol lembut, membuat perasaan nostalgia akan masa kecil mereka muncul kembali.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangannya, "Selamanya pun, jika kau yang meminta, Sehun."

Sehun merasakan hatinya tergetar, di satu hari ini, dia telah membuat dua pria yang diakunginya menangis, dan kali ini Chanyeol masuk sebagai anggota ketiga. Sehun merasa sangat bersalah, selama ini dia memang sadar cinta Chanyeol padanya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol mencintainya begitu dalam. Hingga rela merasakan sakitnya.

"Bantu aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan seluruh keyakinannya.

"Bantu aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan lanjutan Sehun seolah menggugurkan seluruh organ dalamnya. Namun bukan sakit yang dia rasakan, tapi perasaan ringan yang menyenangkan.

"Sehun, apa artinya?"

Sehun mengecup bibirnya lembut, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa kepastian.

Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya pelan. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Sehun barusan menerima cintanya kan?

Chanyeol bergegas berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun. dia mencegah Sehun pergi dengan menahan lengannya.

"Sehun, jelaskan padaku."

Sehun tersenyum sekilas, "Mungkin aku akan sangat menyebalkan, aku tahu kau tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi akan sangat sulit menghilangkan Jongin dari pikiranku, ku harap kau mengerti itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sehun, namun ganti menggenggam tangannya. Genggaman yang selalu Sehun dapatkan dari sosok dihadapannya ketika dia merasa terpuruk. Chanyeol mengerti dirinya luar dalam, dan kini saatnya Sehun mencoba mengerti Chanyeol seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

 **..**

 **NEVER MIND I'LL FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

 **..**

Sehun memeluk Luhan begitu dia mendapati sahabatnya itu berada di dapur. Membuat Luhan memekik kaget karena serangan dadakan Sehun.

Hampir saja Luhan memaki Sehun namun dia urungkan begitu mendengar isakan keluar dari perempuan yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Luhan.

Senyum Luhan terbit, dia membalas rengkuhan Sehun tak kalah erat.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, hunna."

 **..**

 **SOMEDAY, JUST PASS BY. AND SOMEDAY ARE UNFORGETABLE**

 **..**

"Aku tidak suka warnanya."

Sehun kembali memprotes untuk yang kesekian kali. Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi. Mereka telah terjebak hampir satu jam disini dan Sehun terus menolak segala yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun." erang Chanyeol frustasi. Kemeja putihnya telah kusut di bagian lengan karena tertekuk. Celana jeansnya sudah tergulung keatas entah karena apa. Rambutnya juga sudah acak acakan.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, kemeja putih kebesarannya masih licin, celana jeans pendeknya baik baik saja. Dan rambut coklatnya masih tertata apik seperti saat baru pertama memasuki toko.

"Ku rasa yang ini baik baik saja, hun."

Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Sehun, meski yang-

"Chanyeollie~ mereka terlalu girly, aku tidak suka merah jambu~"

Skak mat.

Chanyeol merasa tulangnya meleleh hanya karena melihat Sehun bertingkah lucu untuknya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan kembali pasrah pada ucapan Sehun.

"Aku suka yang ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang undangan berwarna silver hitam yang ada di genggaman Sehun. senyumnya terulas. Akhirnya, undangan untuk pertunangan mereka telah diputuskan.

Chanyeol merona tipis saat mengingat hari pertunangan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Chanyeol tidak ingin hubungannya dan Sehun berjalan main main. Dia benar-benar serius pada Sehun. dan ini adalah pembuktiannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, lihatlah, motif yang ini lucu sekali."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, setelah segala perjuangannya sepuluh bulan memenangkan hati Sehun, semuanya berjalan lancar.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang saat perempuan itu sibuk meneliti undangan yang lainnya. Sehun protes namun tidak melepaskan dekapan kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum, senyum yang memikat Chanyeol sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tahu."

 **END.**

 **Jeng jeng~**

 **Nggak usah basa basi ya, jadi gini, kenapa aku buat ending part ini begini?**

 **Karena aku akan membuat side story tentang KAIHUN.**

 **Karena berdasarkan Review, banyak yang memilih pair CHANHUN, maka tara~ ini CHANHUN. Tapi aku nggak pengen mengecewakan KAIHUN shipper (yaitu aku sendiri), aku akan buat side storynya.**

 **Rencananya aku akan buat dua, satunya berisi kalau Sehun akhirnya sama Jongin, yang satunya tentang kehidupan Chanyeol dan Sehun sebelum tunangan.**

 **Yang jelas, bagi side story part KAIHUN, akan banyak dramanya. Kalau partnya CHANHUN nggak bakal banyak drama, soalnya kan statusnya jelas gitu, udah pacaran.**

 **Mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Oh, maaf juga kalau ideku ini rada aneh. Jadi mohon pendapatnya,** _ **lebih baik aku kasih side story atau enggak?**_

 **Sorry juga update lambat, soalnya maba sih aku, semester pertama kan ribet sekali. Ospek nya juga menyeramkan, kenangan pahit lah hoho**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Sekian dan terimakasih.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Mind dong...**


End file.
